


[podfic] A Useful Way To Spend An Afternoon

by imaginary_golux, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Podfic, Sparring, written pre-The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Inspired by someone's observation on tumblr:otp sparring: niceotp sparring until one of them has a back to the wall and a blade at their throat: excellentthe other person dropping their weapon and the otp is k i s s i n g:I WILL LIFT THIS TABLE AND FLI P IT





	[podfic] A Useful Way To Spend An Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Useful Way To Spend An Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497939) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Fluff, Sparring, First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Finn, written pre-The Last Jedi, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:06:49

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this podfic  **[as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_A%20Useful%20Way%20To%20Spend%20An%20Afternoon_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0404.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
